falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LOXLEY.MSG
{100}{}{To Loxley, przywódca Kręgu Złodziei.} {101}{LOX_0}{To mały prezencik od moich tatka i mamci. Faktycznie, to parę pokoleń przedtem. Podoba ci się?} {102}{}{Pasuje do ciebie.} {103}{}{Nie, bolą mnie od niego uszy.} {104}{LOX_0A}{Ach, dziękuję. Muszę sporo pracować, żeby go zachować w tym niewyrafinowanym otoczeniu, wieszże? Lecz wystarczy tego. Loxley zwę się. A jakże ty?} {105}{}{Jestem } {106}{}{.} {107}{}{Co ci do tego?} {108}{}{Co to za miejsce?} {110}{LOX_1F}{Cholernie zachwycające było takie przełamanie zabezpieczeń! Jak masz na imię, kochana?} {109}{LOX_1M}{Cholernie świetną robotą było przełamanie zabezpieczeń, brachu! Jestem nader zachwycony. Rzuć mi twe imię!} {111}{}{Jestem } {112}{}{.} {113}{}{Co ci do tego?} {114}{}{Co to za miejsce?} # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following line is the player addressing Loxley (who is male). {115}{}{Masz naprawdę ciekawy akcent, przyjacielu.} {116}{}{Gadasz jak idiota.} {117}{}{Nuuh?} {118}{LOX_2F}{Całkiem miło mi się z tobą zapoznać, faktycznie... na razie. Załatwmy drugi fragment uprzejmości, dobrze? Co, do jasnej, jasnej, jasnej cholery, tutaj robisz!} {119}{}{Chcę dołączyć do Kręgu.} {120}{}{Muszę cię spytać o parę spraw.} {121}{}{Zabieram was wszystkich do więzienia.} {122}{LOX_3}{O, jakże miło. Kandydat. Cóż, po tak ciężkiej pracy zasługujesz na rzut okiem. Lecz jeśli naprawdę chcesz się przyłączyć, musisz podjąć się Drugiego Sprawdzianu.} {123}{}{A co to?} {124}{}{Brzmi to strasznie... Co powiesz, jak sobie daruję?} {125}{}{Ee... Jaki był Pierwszy Sprawdzian?} {126}{LOX_4}{To całkiem proste, naprawdę. Sprawdzisz się jako złodziej. Powiedzie ci się, a świat będzie twój! Jeśli nie, to już nigdy nas nie zobaczysz. Chyba że przyjdziesz nas szukać. A jeśli nie rozumiesz, ten ostatni fragment jest groźbą.} {127}{}{Na czym polega ten sprawdzian?} {128}{}{Mówisz, że jeżeli zawiodę, to przeniesiesz cały ten lokal gdzieś indziej, czy że spróbujesz mnie zabić?} {129}{}{Grozisz mi?} {130}{LOX_5}{To takie, takie proste. Na Wzgórzach znajdziesz dom Darena Wieżowca, cały utuczony i dojrzały do oskubania. Maszże apetyt na życie?! Czy akceptujesz wyzwanie?} {131}{}{Tak, a jakże!} {132}{}{A takiego wała!} {134}{LOX_6F}{Tak trzymaj, kochana!} {133}{LOX_6M}{Tak trzymaj, brachu!} {135}{LOX_6B}{Porozmawiaj tylko z Jasmine w pokoju poza tą komnatą. Ona poda ci szczegóły, mapę i kilka drobnych gadżetów, żeby ci pomóc na początek. Lecz pamiętaj, jeśli choćby pomyślisz o sprzedaniu nas gliniarzom, ulotnimy się stąd, nim przybędą. Ale starczy ponurości. Czołem, powodzenia i pa pa!} {136}{LOX_7}{Cóż, z jakiego zatem powodu, do jasnej cholery, jesteś tutaj? Zwiedzania? Wytwornej atmosfery? Mojej przystojnej twarzy?} {137}{}{Nie, przychodzę, aby ci zadać kilka pytań.} {138}{}{Na pewno nie z powodu twarzy.} {139}{}{Masz rację, chcę dołączyć do Kręgu.} {140}{LOX_8}{To wszystko? Kilka pytań! Cóż, albo z ciebie niewiarygodny chwat, albo zupełny debil. Pytajże, pytajże! A potem odprowadzimy cię do drzwi, nieprawdaż?} {141}{LOX_9}{Z pewnością żartujesz! Myślisz, że złapałbym się na taki tekst! Idź precz, ty chamowskie nasienie!} {142}{LOX_10}{O, nader harda to postawka! Lecz wszyscy tu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nieprawdaż?} {143}{}{Nie widzę ku temu powodu.} {144}{}{Masz rację. Przepraszam.} {145}{LOX_11}{Oooch, mam złamane serce. Nasza szansa na braterstwo utracona! wzdycha. Jasmine, wskaż temu cwelątku drzwi.} {146}{LOX_12}{Ooch, odrobinę w tę i we w tę. Lubię ludzi, którzy grają ostro. Myślę, że będziesz wspaniałym dodatkiem do naszej małej, wesołej bandy. Cóż ty na to rzekniesz?} {147}{}{OK!} {148}{}{Rzeknę, że jesteś zupełnym wariatem.} {149}{lox_12b}{OK!} {150}{LOX_13}{A, bzdura i zawracanie głowy. Cóż, nader przykro mi to słyszeć, faktycznie. Byłby z ciebie świetny złodziej. Lecz Krąg nie jest dla krańcowo głupich. Zatem, Jasmine, wskaż, proszę, naszemu gościowi drzwi.} {151}{LOX_14}{Och, za kogo ty mnie bierzesz? Jeśli szukasz zimnokrwistego mordercy, porozmawiaj z Kafarem i jego paczką. Jeżeli doznasz niepowodzenia, co obecnie wydaje się o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, my po prostu znikniemy. A zatem, maszże chęć spróbować, czy nie?} {152}{}{Jasne.} {153}{}{Nie.} {154}{LOX_16}{Och, nie. Tak się boję. Życie jest takie ciężkie. Loxley, wolę być tchórzem przez całe moje życie, niż doświadczyć pojedynczej chwili triumfu. Ach, jesteś tylko zwykłym koniowałem, nieprawdaż? Precz!} {155}{LOX_17}{Jeszcześmy tego nie wykoncypowali, nieprawdaż? Pierwszym Sprawdzianem było samo dotarcie tutaj! To jedyny powód, dla którego rozważam twą kandydaturę.} {156}{}{OK, zrobię, co tylko chcesz!!} {157}{}{Jaki jest kolejny sprawdzian?} {158}{}{No cóż, wszystko, czego pragnę, to zadać ci kilka pytań.} {159}{LOX_18}{Ha ha ha. Ooch, to nader zabawne. Zabierzesz nas do więzienia, zgadza się? A jak, jeśli mogę spytać, planujesz dokonać tego wyczynu?} {160}{}{Po prostu chodź ze mną po dobroci, to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.} {161}{}{Cóż, może tym razem wam odpuszczę.} {162}{LOX_21}{Co mi do tego? To proste, naprawdę. Powiedz mi twe imię, albo wskażemy ci drzwi.} {163}{}{OK. Jestem } {164}{}{.} {165}{}{A co powiesz, jak ja ci wskażę mojego glana?} {166}{LOX_22}{To słynny Krąg Złodziei! Myślałem, że będziesz to wiedzieć, zważywszy iż udało ci się przedostać przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia itd. Lecz nieważne. Jesteś nader obiecującym materiałem, i Kręgowi przydałby się ktoś taki jak ty.} {167}{}{OK, co mam zrobić?} {168}{}{Nie, dzięki. Chcę ci jednak zadać parę pytań.} {169}{}{Mowy nie ma.} {170}{LOX_23}{Cóż, udało ci się przedostać przez moje zabezpieczenia, więc z pewnością masz umiejętności. Jak się zwiesz?} {171}{}{Jestem } {172}{}{.} {173}{}{Co ci do tego?} {174}{}{Co to za miejsce?} # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following line is the player addressing Loxley (who is male). {175}{}{Masz naprawdę ciekawy akcent, przyjacielu.} {176}{}{Gadasz jak idiota.} {177}{LOX_24}{Czego, do cholery, chcesz?} {178}{}{Stała ci się przeze mnie jakaś krzywda? Po co ta wrogość?} {179}{}{Być z dala od ciebie.} # TRANSLATION NOTE: The following line is the player addressing Loxley (who is male). {180}{}{Hej, jestem po twojej stronie. Jestem tu jako przyjaciel.} {181}{LOX_25}{Nie lubię cię. Nie wiem czemu, nie obchodzi mnie to.} {182}{}{Daj mi szansę!} {183}{}{Cóż, jesteś zatem zwykłym idiotą, nieprawdaż?} {184}{LOX_26}{Dzięki za tak uroczą chwilę. Jasmine, wyprowadź naszego gościa.} {185}{LOX_27}{O, jakże miło cię znowu widzieć. Czy masz dla mnie małe conieco?} {186}{}{Tak, moją rezygnację. Nie będę zdawać twojego głupiego sprawdzianu.} {187}{}{Jeszcze nie.} {188}{}{Oto naszyjnik...} {189}{LOX_29}{Ha! Ha! Dobra robota! Gratuluję. Jesteś teraz członkiem światowej sławy Kręgu Złodziei. Zawołamy tu Jasmine i zrobimy balangę, nieprawdaż?} {190}{LOX_30}{O, jak zabawnie. Naprawdę muszę ci jednak powiedzieć, że niezbyt przepadam za tego typu żartami. Tego typu chichotem. Tego typu zrób-starego-Loxleya-w-balona, hę. Zróbmy tak. Dostaniesz jeszcze jedną szansę. Przynieś tu naszyjnik.} {191}{LOX_31}{Tak naprawdę jesteś tylko zupełną zadrą w dupie, nieprawdaż?} {192}{LOX_32}{Głupiego?! Och. Jestem wielce rozczarowany, że tak uważasz. No cóż, nasz mały Krąg będzie po prostu musiał radzić sobie dalej bez twojej błyskotliwej obecności. Jakże to smutne. Jasmine, drzwi dla naszego gościa. I bez przywileju powrotu, hmm?} {193}{LOX_33}{Zatem co, do jasnej, jasnej cholery, robisz tutaj? Sio! Odejdź. Tylko tym razem wróć z naszyjnikiem.} {194}{}{Dzieje się w tej okolicy coś ciekawego?} {195}{}{Opowiedz mi o Hubie.} {196}{}{Słyszałeś ostatnio jakieś ciekawe pogłoski?} {197}{}{Powiedz mi coś więcej o Kręgu.} {198}{}{Szukam zaginionych karawan. Masz jakieś podejrzenia?} {199}{LOX_35}{Cóż, całe to cholerne miasto wrze, z racji na zaginione karawany i resztę. To pewne utrapienie. Wcina się w interesy Kręgu, nieprawdaż?} {200}{}{Czy wiesz, czyja to może być robota?} {201}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze parę pytań?} {202}{LOX_36}{Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce to odkryją. Ludzie są nerwowi, a to czyni naszą pracę trudniejszą, no nie? Nie wspominając o tych wszystkich zabobonnych nonsensach, które tu krążą.} {203}{}{Jakich nonsensach?} {204}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze parę pytań?} {205}{LOX_37}{A, jakaś bzdura i zawracanie głowy, że to Szpon Śmierci złapał karawany i zaciągnął je do swojego leża na podwieczorek.} {206}{}{Brzmi smakowicie. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {207}{LOX_38A}{Och, naturalnie. Wszyscy tu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.} {208}{lox_38b}{wzdycha. Czemuż by nie?} {209}{LOX_38C}{Pytajże, pytajże.} {210}{LOX_39}{W rzeczy samej, nie. Jedna była ci dana. Uważaj się za szczęściarza. Żegnaj, pa pa.} {211}{lox_40}{Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować.} {212}{}{Przekonajmy się.} {213}{}{OK, dzięki. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {214}{LOX_41}{Och, nic. Tylko całe to cholerne miasto trzyma palce na spuście z powodu tych wszystkich zaginionych karawan. To wszystko.} {215}{}{Rety, dzięki. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {216}{LOX_42}{Och, tylko to, co zwykle. Kupieckie karawany obrastają w tłuszcz kosztem ubogich, podczas gdy ten łajdak, Kafar, rozgrywa wszystkich po swojemu.} {217}{LOX_43}{Cóż, masz tu zwykłą liczbę sklepów i tym podobnych. Domieszaj nieco świrusów z Dzieci Katedry. Dodaj kawał Kafara i jego Podziemia, czyniących życie ciężkim dla nas wszystkich. Zwieńcz to szczyptą chciwych kupców, i to będzie w zasadzie wszystko.} {218}{}{Kupcy to niezgorsze męty, co?} {219}{}{Wygląda na to, że jesteś prawdziwym fanem Kafara.} {220}{LOX_43A}{Następne pytanie, proszę.} {221}{LOX_44}{Szczera prawda! To dlatego powstał Krąg, rozumiesz. Są tu ci wszyscy bogaci cwele, tuczący się na ubogich. A ci ubodzy tylko czekają na bohatera. Z powodu pomocy, której im udzielamy, praktycznie padają nam do stóp.} {222}{}{Co jest złego w zarabianiu pieniędzy?} {223}{}{Całkiem jak Robin Hood.} {224}{LOX_47}{Co złego?! Ty kurdup... Cóż, myliłem się co do ciebie, nieprawdaż? Jasmine, wskaż tej kupieckiej włazidupie drzwi!} {225}{LOX_48}{Znasz tę historię! Wiedziałem, iż jest w tobie coś szczególnego. Ach, mój dziadzio opowiedział mi ją dawno temu. To dopiero był złodziej! Lecz wystarczy. Chcesz jeszcze o coś spytać?} {226}{LOX_51}{Nie licząc zaginionych karawan, niewiele. Och, czekaj. Jeden z moich chłopaków wrócił wczoraj cały świecący z odrobiny zatrucia radiacją. Paskudna sprawa. Zapewne chodził na paluszkach trochę zbyt blisko starego Punktu Zapalnego.} {227}{LOX_53}{Okradamy bogatych, prosto i zwyczajnie. Około, och, dziesięciu do dwudziestu procent dajemy biedakom ze Starego Miasta. Krąg zatrzymuje dwadzieścia, co pozostawia resztę dla złodzieja. Niezły interes pod każdym względem.} {228}{LOX_54}{Jesteśmy zgrają włamywaczy! Za kogóż ty nas uważasz, zgraję pomywaczy?} {229}{LOX_55A}{Możesz spróbować u kupców, chociaż twój czas byłby lepiej spędzony na szacowaniu ich pod kątem nocnej ekspropriacji. Jakkolwiek uważam go za całkowitą banialukę, popytaj wokół o Szpona Śmierci. Albo nawet wyrusz z karawaną, jeśli masz zupełne kuku na muniu.} {230}{LOX_55B}{Cóż, skąd, do jasnej cholery, miałbym wiedzieć? Czy ja wyglądam na kupca?} {231}{LOX_56}{Para podstawowych reguł. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie daj się złapać, a po drugie, nigdy, przenigdy nie okradaj Kręgu. Odłóż to.} {232}{LOX_57}{Ty najzwyczajniej nie łapiesz, o co w tym chodzi, prawda? Jasmine, wskaż drzwi naszemu przygłupiemu kompanowi, i nie dopuść, bym kiedykolwiek ponownie zobaczył tę fizjonomię.} {233}{LOX_58}{Ty chyba nie do końca mnie rozumiesz. Zachowaj to na kupców, zgoda?} {234}{LOX_59}{Co, do jasnej cholery, tutaj robisz? Wynocha!} {235}{LOX_60}{Widzisz, jest tak, jak powiedziałem...} {236}{LOX_61}{Cóż, jak mówiłem...} {237}{LOX_62}{Czy ci najzwyczajniej brakuje oleju w głowie? Mówiłem ci...} {238}{LOX_63}{Co cię dotyka, głuchota czy głupota? Jak powiedziałem...} {239}{LOX_64}{Nie jest fajnie się powtarzać.} {240}{LOX_65}{Błe! To pozbawione sensu. Najwyraźniej żadna ilość powtarzania nie jest zdolna w jakikolwiek sposób wtłoczyć tej informacji do twojej grubej czaszki.} {241}{LOX_66}{Nie. Kafar to szczwany lis. Ma całe miasto w kieszeni, owszem. Udziela kupcom swej "ochrony", zarazem bezustannie podjudzając ich przeciw sobie nawzajem. To nie ktoś, z kim chcesz zadzierać, lecz zwykle można go zastać w Sokole Maltańskim.} {242}{LOX_67}{To handlarz spluw z siedzibą w północnej części Starego Miasta. Cholernie niebezpieczny facio, część z jego sprzętu jest odrobinę zbyt zabójcza.} {243}{LOX_68}{W samej rzeczy niezbyt za nami przepadają.} {244}{LOX_69}{Harold? To całkiem dobry facet, mimo że jest ghulem i tak dalej. Mieszka po południowej stronie Starego Miasta.} {245}{LOX_70}{Prawa ręka Kafara, zdecydowanie nie ktoś, z kim można zadzierać. Zwykle można go zastać w Sokole Maltańskim.} {246}{LOX_71}{Oni. Siedzą wielcy i potężni w swojej Wieży Ciśnień na południe od Śródmieścia, obciążając nas wszystkich przyzwoitych ludzi za każdą kroplę wody, jaka wypływa spod ziemi. Wszyscy oni powinni, cholera, zostać rozstrzelani, owszem.} {247}{LOX_72}{Mają niewielki sklep wielobranżowy w Śródmieściu. Nie można im jednak ufać. Większość czasu chowają się w swoim cholernym magazynie. Choć rzeczywiście sprzedają solidne narkotyki i medpakiety. O wiele taniej niż te durne Dzieci Katedry, możesz mi wierzyć.} {248}{LOX_73}{Najbliższa przyzwoitości wśród wszystkich trzech kompanii karawanowych. Zabrakło jej do niej ledwie kilku mil.} {249}{LOX_74}{Kryminaliści. Skończeni kryminaliści. Wyciskają życie z miasta. Wszędobylscy Handlowcy, Karmazynowa Karawana, i najgorsi z nich wszystkich, Kupcy Wodni. Do koloru, do wyboru.} {250}{lox_75}{Leży pośrodku miasta.} {251}{LOX_76}{Niewiele jest do powiedzenia, naprawdę. Nocami strasz twoje dzieci opowieściami o bestyjce, która mieszka na północy i karmi się mięsem niegrzecznych dzieciaczków ze wszystkich stron świata.} {252}{LOX_77}{Wygląda wręcz na to, że codziennie okazuje się, iż kolejna zaginęła. Ludzie obawiają się opuszczać miasto bez ochrony. Niektórzy nawet winią Szpona Śmierci.} {253}{LOX_78}{Przed około trzema laty jeden z kupców wyruszył daleko na południe w poszukiwaniu innych osad. Wrócił z wypadającymi wszystkimi włosami i zębami, paplając o jakiejś wielkiej koncentracji promieniowania. Kto wie, może przed Wojną było tam coś szczególnego.} {254}{LOX_79}{Większość z ubogich, którzy pracują dla kupców, mieszka tutaj, w budynkach o ścianach tak cienkich, że nie powstrzymują promieni słonecznych. Tymczasem tamtym bogatym skurwielom jest wygodnie w ich ładnych domach na Wzgórzach. Robi mi się przez to niedobrze.} {255}{LOX_80}{Ekstrawaganckie budynki. Kupione za krew ubogich.} {256}{LOX_81}{Boba można zawsze znaleźć w samym centrum Targu. Prawdopodobnie będzie sprzedawał te iguany, aż padnie trupem.} {257}{LOX_82}{To dopiero przerażająca zgraja. Paradują ciągle dookoła, gadając o ich Nocnym Bogu, jak gdyby był najlepszą rzeczą po kupieckich kieszeniach z dziurami. Mogą cię całkiem tanio wyleczyć. To trzeba im przyznać. Możesz ich znaleźć w tym ich szpitalu w Śródmieściu.} {258}{LOX_83}{A, kolejna zgraja szajbusów. Siedzą w swojej wielkiej, czarnej fortecy na północny zachód stąd, nie mogąc się doczekać następnej wojny.} {259}{LOX_84}{Trzeba tam zachowywać odrobinę ostrożności. Rozpruwacze i Ostrza lubią kroić ludzi dla samej zabawy. Jednocześnie tamtejsza osada, Adytum, stara się ledwie przetrwać. Jeśli zdarzy ci się włóczyć w tamtej okolicy i napotkać Ostrza, pamiętaj, by pozdrowić ode mnie Brzytwę. Myślenie o niej przywołuje wspomnienia, owszem.} {260}{LOX_85}{To zakute łby z Gruzów. Walczą od lat, a nawet nie wiedzą już o co. Cholernie głupie to jest.} {261}{LOX_86}{Ach, co za kobieta! Była tutaj wcześniej złodziejką, dopóki nie postanowiła się przenieść na południe, do Gruzów. Ostatnie, co o niej słyszałem, to to, że wstąpiła do Ostrzy. No cóż, rozum nie był jej najmocniejszą stroną.} {262}{LOX_87}{Hmm, nie mam zielonego pojęcia.} {263}{LOX_88}{Naprawdę nie wiem.} {264}{LOX_89}{Hmm. W samej rzeczy nie mam o tym pojęcia.} {265}{LOX_90}{Cóż, dźwięk. w jaki sposób zupełny matoł, taki jak ty, przedostał się przez moje zabezpieczenia? Wybacz, nie przyjmujemy żadnych genialnych idiotów, lubimy tutaj ciekawe konwersacje. Jasmine, wskaż, proszę, drzwi temu śliniącemu się indywiduum.} {266}{LOX_91}{Pomów z Jasmine, a wprowadzi cię w szczegóły.} {267}{}{Loxley wygląda na zbyt zajętego, by rozmawiać.} {268}{}{Twoje wynagrodzenie otrzymasz od Jasmine.} # Loxley Tell-Me-Abouts generic responses {980}{LOX_87}{Hmm, nie mam zielonego pojęcia.} {981}{LOX_88}{Naprawdę nie wiem.} {982}{LOX_89}{Hmm. W samej rzeczy nie mam o tym pojęcia.} {983}{LOX_90}{Cóż, dźwięk. w jaki sposób zupełny matoł, taki jak ty, przedostał się przez moje zabezpieczenia? Wybacz, nie przyjmujemy żadnych genialnych idiotów, lubimy tutaj ciekawe konwersacje. Jasmine, wskaż, proszę, drzwi temu śliniącemu się indywiduum.} # # Loxley Tell-Me-Abouts # {1000}{}{Kafar} {1001}{}{Jake} {1002}{}{Policja} {1003}{}{Harold} {1004}{}{Kane} {1006}{}{Karmazynowa} {1007}{}{Handlowcy} {1008}{}{kompanie} {1009}{}{Targ} {1010}{}{Szpon} {1011}{}{zaginione} {1012}{}{Zapalny} {1013}{}{Miasto} {1014}{}{Wzgórza} {1015}{}{Boba} {1016}{}{Dzieci Katedry} {1017}{}{Bractwo} {1018}{}{Los Angeles} {1019}{}{Ostrza} {1020}{}{Brzytwa} {1021}{}{Kupcy} {1022}{}{Punkt} {1023}{}{Iguany} {1024}{}{Iguana} {1025}{}{Bob} {1026}{}{Stali} {1027}{}{LA} {1028}{}{Gruzy} {1029}{}{karawany} {1030}{}{śmierci} {1031}{}{Szpon Śmierci} {1032}{}{Blask} {1033}{}{Starówka} {1034}{}{Stare} {1100}{LOX_66}{O, Kafar to szczwany lis. Ma całe miasto w kieszeni, owszem. Udziela kupcom swej "ochrony", zarazem bezustannie podjudzając ich przeciw sobie nawzajem. To nie ktoś, z kim chcesz zadzierać, lecz zwykle można go zastać w Sokole Maltańskim.} {1101}{LOX_67}{To handlarz spluw z siedzibą w północnej części Starego Miasta. Cholernie niebezpieczny facio, część z jego sprzętu jest odrobinę zbyt zabójcza.} {1102}{LOX_68}{W samej rzeczy niezbyt za nami przepadają.} {1103}{LOX_69}{Harold? To całkiem dobry facet, mimo że jest ghulem i tak dalej. Mieszka po południowej stronie Starego Miasta.} {1104}{LOX_70}{Prawa ręka Kafara, zdecydowanie nie ktoś, z kim można zadzierać. Zwykle można go zastać w Sokole Maltańskim.} {1106}{LOX_72}{Mają niewielki sklep wielobranżowy w Śródmieściu. Nie można im jednak ufać. Większość czasu chowają się w swoim cholernym magazynie. Choć rzeczywiście sprzedają solidne narkotyki i medpakiety. O wiele taniej niż te durne Dzieci Katedry, możesz mi wierzyć.} {1107}{LOX_73}{Najbliższa przyzwoitości wśród wszystkich trzech kompanii karawanowych. Zabrakło jej do niej ledwie kilku mil.} {1108}{LOX_74}{Kryminaliści. Skończeni kryminaliści. Wyciskają życie z miasta. Wszędobylscy Handlowcy, Karmazynowa Karawana, i najgorsi z nich wszystkich, Kupcy Wodni. Do koloru, do wyboru.} {1109}{lox_75}{Leży pośrodku miasta.} {1110}{LOX_76}{Niewiele jest do powiedzenia, naprawdę. Nocami strasz twoje dzieci opowieściami o bestyjce, która mieszka na północy i karmi się mięsem niegrzecznych dzieciaczków ze wszystkich stron świata.} {1111}{LOX_77}{Wygląda wręcz na to, że codziennie okazuje się, iż kolejna zaginęła. Ludzie obawiają się opuszczać miasto bez ochrony. Niektórzy nawet winią Szpona Śmierci.} {1112}{LOX_78}{Przed około trzema laty jeden z kupców wyruszył daleko na południe w poszukiwaniu innych osad. Wrócił z wypadającymi wszystkimi włosami i zębami, paplając o jakiejś wielkiej koncentracji promieniowania. Kto wie, może przed Wojną było tam coś szczególnego.} {1113}{LOX_79}{Większość z ubogich, którzy pracują dla kupców, mieszka tutaj, w budynkach o ścianach tak cienkich, że nie powstrzymują promieni słonecznych. Tymczasem tamtym bogatym skurwielom jest wygodnie w ich ładnych domach na Wzgórzach. Robi mi się przez to niedobrze.} {1114}{LOX_80}{Ekstrawaganckie budynki. Kupione za krew ubogich.} {1115}{LOX_81}{Boba można zawsze znaleźć w samym centrum Targu. Prawdopodobnie będzie sprzedawał te iguany, aż padnie trupem.} {1116}{LOX_82}{To dopiero przerażająca zgraja. Paradują ciągle dookoła, gadając o ich Nocnym Bogu, jak gdyby był najlepszą rzeczą po kupieckich kieszeniach z dziurami. Mogą cię całkiem tanio wyleczyć. To trzeba im przyznać. Możesz ich znaleźć w tym ich szpitalu w Śródmieściu.} {1117}{LOX_83}{A, kolejna zgraja szajbusów. Siedzą w swojej wielkiej, czarnej fortecy na północny zachód stąd, nie mogąc się doczekać następnej wojny.} {1118}{LOX_84}{Trzeba tam zachowywać odrobinę ostrożności. Rozpruwacze i Ostrza lubią kroić ludzi dla samej zabawy. Jednocześnie tamtejsza osada, Adytum, stara się ledwie przetrwać. Jeśli zdarzy ci się włóczyć w tamtej okolicy i napotkać Ostrza, pamiętaj, by pozdrowić ode mnie Brzytwę. Myślenie o niej przywołuje wspomnienia, owszem.} {1119}{LOX_85}{To zakute łby z Gruzów. Walczą od lat, a nawet nie wiedzą już o co. Cholernie głupie to jest.} {1120}{LOX_86}{Ach, co za kobieta! Była tutaj wcześniej złodziejką, dopóki nie postanowiła się przenieść na południe, do Gruzów. Ostatnie, co o niej słyszałem, to to, że wstąpiła do Ostrzy. No cóż, rozum nie był jej najmocniejszą stroną.} {1121}{LOX_71}{Oni. Siedzą wielcy i potężni w swojej Wieży Ciśnień na południe od Śródmieścia, obciążając nas wszystkich przyzwoitych ludzi za każdą kroplę wody, jaka wypływa spod ziemi. Wszyscy oni powinni, cholera, zostać rozstrzelani, owszem.} {1122}{LOX_78}{Przed około trzema laty jeden z kupców wyruszył daleko na południe w poszukiwaniu innych osad. Wrócił z wypadającymi wszystkimi włosami i zębami, paplając o jakiejś wielkiej koncentracji promieniowania. Kto wie, może przed Wojną było tam coś szczególnego.} {1123}{LOX_81}{Boba można zawsze znaleźć w samym centrum Targu. Prawdopodobnie będzie sprzedawał te iguany, aż padnie trupem.} {1124}{LOX_81}{Boba można zawsze znaleźć w samym centrum Targu. Prawdopodobnie będzie sprzedawał te iguany, aż padnie trupem.} {1125}{LOX_81}{Boba można zawsze znaleźć w samym centrum Targu. Prawdopodobnie będzie sprzedawał te iguany, aż padnie trupem.} {1126}{LOX_83}{A, kolejna zgraja szajbusów. Siedzą w swojej wielkiej, czarnej fortecy na północny zachód stąd, nie mogąc się doczekać następnej wojny.} {1127}{LOX_84}{Trzeba tam zachowywać odrobinę ostrożności. Rozpruwacze i Ostrza lubią kroić ludzi dla samej zabawy. Jednocześnie tamtejsza osada, Adytum, stara się ledwie przetrwać. Jeśli zdarzy ci się włóczyć w tamtej okolicy i napotkać Ostrza, pamiętaj, by pozdrowić ode mnie Brzytwę. Myślenie o niej przywołuje wspomnienia, owszem.} {1128}{LOX_84}{Trzeba tam zachowywać odrobinę ostrożności. Rozpruwacze i Ostrza lubią kroić ludzi dla samej zabawy. Jednocześnie tamtejsza osada, Adytum, stara się ledwie przetrwać. Jeśli zdarzy ci się włóczyć w tamtej okolicy i napotkać Ostrza, pamiętaj, by pozdrowić ode mnie Brzytwę. Myślenie o niej przywołuje wspomnienia, owszem.} {1129}{LOX_74}{Kryminaliści. Skończeni kryminaliści. Wyciskają życie z miasta. Wszędobylscy Handlowcy, Karmazynowa Karawana, i najgorsi z nich wszystkich, Kupcy Wodni. Do koloru, do wyboru.} {1130}{LOX_76}{Niewiele jest do powiedzenia, naprawdę. Nocami strasz twoje dzieci opowieściami o bestyjce, która mieszka na północy i karmi się mięsem niegrzecznych dzieciaczków ze wszystkich stron świata.} {1131}{LOX_76}{Niewiele jest do powiedzenia, naprawdę. Nocami strasz twoje dzieci opowieściami o bestyjce, która mieszka na północy i karmi się mięsem niegrzecznych dzieciaczków ze wszystkich stron świata.} {1132}{LOX_78}{Przed około trzema laty jeden z kupców wyruszył daleko na południe w poszukiwaniu innych osad. Wrócił z wypadającymi wszystkimi włosami i zębami, paplając o jakiejś wielkiej koncentracji promieniowania. Kto wie, może przed Wojną było tam coś szczególnego.} {1133}{LOX_79}{Większość z ubogich, którzy pracują dla kupców, mieszka tutaj, w budynkach o ścianach tak cienkich, że nie powstrzymują promieni słonecznych. Tymczasem tamtym bogatym skurwielom jest wygodnie w ich ładnych domach na Wzgórzach. Robi mi się przez to niedobrze.} {1134}{LOX_79}{Większość z ubogich, którzy pracują dla kupców, mieszka tutaj, w budynkach o ścianach tak cienkich, że nie powstrzymują promieni słonecznych. Tymczasem tamtym bogatym skurwielom jest wygodnie w ich ładnych domach na Wzgórzach. Robi mi się przez to niedobrze.} de:LOXLEY.MSG en:LOXLEY.MSG ru:LOXLEY.MSG uk:LOXLEY.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)